The Hero's Beginning
by Saffron465
Summary: In this prequel to It's Dangerous To Go Alone, Link's tragic past is uncovered. What secrets did his family hide from all those years ago?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everybody! Thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoy and please leave reviews of what you think! Thanks again!**

**~Saffron465**

The sun was hot on my face as I ran. I could see Zelda sprinting fast ahead of me. I spotted Storm, her white horse, and they ran to each other. Shoot, she was going to win.

"Storm! Come here, boy!" She shouted. She gracefully leapt onto his back and they sped away. I called out to my horse,

"Epona! We have to win this!" I panted as we rode along the road until I spotted a small stable up ahead. That was our finish line. Zelda was waiting there, a playful laugh on her face. I raced up next to her, scowling.

"Hah! I knew I would win." She laughed at me. I just shook his head and kept trying to catch my breath.

"Best out of three?" I said, exasperated. She sighed.

"Just face it, Link. I'm a much better runner than you. Anyways, let's go back to the castle. I'm tired." She said, still looking triumphant. I nodded.

"Race you there! And this time I'll win!" I shouted as I sped away. She laughed and chased after me.

* * *

I always smile when I think of that happy memory. So much has changed since then. But if I want to tell my story, then I guess I'd better start at the beginning.

* * *

"Link, can you help Aryll pull up weeds in the back garden?" My father said while he sorted through files. "And when you're done, the pigs need feeding."' I nodded.

"Sure, dad." I tried my best to hide my scowl. It wasn't that I didn't like to help, it's just that I never got a second to relax.

"Link!" Aryll, my sister, shouted through the window. "Come help me!" I smiled and stepped outside to the back garden. Aryll was hunched over in the dirt, gripping a large weed. It was funny, seeing her tiny arms wrapped around a big plant. I rushed up to her and yanked the plant out of the ground. She fell backward, laughing.

"Come on Aryll, you need to do more pushups." I laughed and got down on the ground. She knew this routine. She hopped on my back and I did several pushups, listening to her laughter. I then remembered that we had a job to do.

"Okay, Linkie. We need to pull up more weeds, or daddy will get mad!" She hopped off my back and ran over to pull another weed. Little did I know that my life was just about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

When we told my father what had happened, he was very confused.

"So, let me get this straight." He sighed. "You are the princess, and you ran away from home to our farm because…" He trailed off, dumbfounded.

"Because my father was making me learn about some stupid type of ancient technology." Zelda huffed.

"What sort of technology?" He inquired. My father loved to research ancient technology.

"Dad, let her talk!" I said, pulling on his sleeve.

"And if you still don't believe I'm the princess," She rummaged around in her little bag and pulled out something shiny. It was a little golden tiara. My father gasped.

"Well, if you escaped, the King is probably very worried. We'd better get you back." She scowled but nodded. "Also, we might want to be kind. After all, he did give us this land, so…"

"I'll bake scones!" I shouted. Aryll and my father both laughed. Zelda perked up a little also. I got the ingredients out and started to bake, Zelda at my side watching my hands move fluently.

* * *

The palace's front entryway was blocked by two guards.

"Hello, Ramelia."' Zelda walked up to the female guard on the right. The guard looked down, startled.

"The princess is back!" She shouted. Someone came running through the gates and stopped at the sight of us.

"Zelda!" The king called out. He looked bedraggled and worried, but when Zelda ran to him, his expression melted into content. "Zelda!" He murmured again.

"Daddy! I'm sorry I ran away, I just…" She wiped her eyes. "My friend saved me!" She pointed at me. The king stepped forward. He reached out a hand, and I shook it.

"My name is Link." I said, softly.

"Well, Link. It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for saving my daughter," He smiled. "Is this your father?" He asked, looking up at him.

"Yes,"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Arn, Link's father." My dad said. The King had tears in his eyes.

"Thank you," He whispered. I held my arm out holding the basket of scones. The King laughed and took it from me.

"Why thank you! These smell delicious!" He boomed. We all smiled.

"Link, do you want to see the castle from the inside?" Zelda said shyly.

"Sure. Is that okay dad? Aryll?" They both nodded and Zelda grabbed my hand, bolting across the bridge.

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks so much for reading my story! Please note that this is a prequel to my other story, It's Dangerous to Go Alone, so you might want to consider reading that as well. Thanks, and remember to leave reviews of what you think!**

**~Saffron465**


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda and I grew closer friends as the days wore on. King Rhoam invited my father to come work at the castle as chief of ancient technologies. He loved it there. Usually, Aryll and I would stay at the farm together, working hard on all our chores. Sometimes Zelda would come over and help, too.

"Link, father sent for us. Will you walk to the castle with me?" Aryll ran into my room while braiding her hair.

"Sure," I said. I finished tying my armbands securely around my wrist and pulled on my bright blue tunic. It was still a little big on me, but I refused to leave it hanging in my sparse closet. We stepped outside into the bright sunlight, and Aryll held my hand.

"Link," She stopped talking and enjoyed the scenery as we walked closer to the castle. "How are you so… I don't know. Just so sweet?" I laughed and she did too. "I know it sounds foolish," She muttered, her small voice melting into the wind.

"I'm just that perfect," I said, laughing. I plucked something brightly colored from a tree we walked past. She giggled as I tucked the small flower into her hair. "Now you look beautiful." I smiled as we walked through the castle gates and onto the bridge.

"Aryll!" Zelda shouted as she rushed through the large golden doors.

"Z!" Aryll let go of my hand and ran to Zelda.

"What about me?" I called. By now, Zelda and I were about seven, and Aryll was still five. It was strange, seeing them hug. I felt, almost… distant.

"I'm happy to see you, too, Link. Did you hear about our fun project?" I shook my head, bewildered.

"What project?" She laughed.

"Our fathers, Aryll and I are all going on a secret mission. It's a girl's night out, except for the dads. What do you think?" She twirled. I smirked.

"Um, I think… That's a terrible idea. Why aren't you taking me?" I pouted. My father and King Rhoam both exited the castle.

"Hello, everyone! We were just looking for you! Are you ready to go, girls?" The King boomed.

"Yes!" Both Zelda and Aryll chorused. My father came up next to me.

"I trust I'm leaving the farm in good hands?" He nudged me.

"Yes," I muttered, scowling. "What mission are you going on, anyway?"

"Oh, we are starting up a new town. It's going to be named Tarrey Town. We found the perfect island to put it on, and there's a perfect little forest nearby that we can use for wood and materials. It's going to be fun. We'll only be gone for two days, though. You'll be alright." I nodded and hugged him. He smelled like redwood and the clear air of the palace.

"I love you, and come back soon." He smiled.

"I love you too."

"Linkie!" Aryll shouted, and leapt into my arms. "I love you so much! I'll miss you!" She shouted into my ear. I laughed.

"I love you too, Aryll. I'll miss you. I'll make sure to bake you something when you get home." She laughed this time.

"Okay!"

"Bye, Link," Zelda shyly waved to me.

"Bye," I said, and they all walked away. I felt lost, abandoned. Empty without my family and friends. I trudged home, not excited for the empty, dark farmhouse.

* * *

I worked on the farm all day long, and I couldn't sleep that night either. So I plowed the fields again, planted an extra garden in the front yard, and even collected more firewood. I felt like making myself busy would take away all my worries. But of course, it didn't. When dawn approached, I collapsed on the soil from exhaustion. All I could feel was the rising sunlight on my shoulders and the warm soil underneath me.

* * *

"Link!" A girl's voice echoed in my head.

"Link, sir, you must wake up now." It was suddenly replaced by an adult's voice

"Please! He's not moving. Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine."

My eyes flickered open just a little just to be startled by a bright light above me.

"Wha?" I muttered, still half asleep.

"Link!" My eyes opened all the way, and Zelda's face was covered in tears. I reached my hand out to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, still confused. A new wave of sobs wracked her body, and something felt very wrong. I sat up, now noticing the man in a white coat. I was laying on the floor inside the castle, the doctor on the other side of me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"I'm fine. What's wrong?" His eyes saddened.

"Go ask her. She'll be in the kitchen." I stood up, a little wobbly on my feet. I walked slowly to the dining room.

"Zelda?" I called. I heard her weeping before I saw her. "Zelda!" I cried, running to her. She was curled up into a ball, rocking on the tile floor. "What's wrong?" I knelt beside her.

"Your father… Aryll…" She said between sobs.

"What?" I put my arms around her and I held her until she stopped crying.

"There was an accident, Link. We were… planning the village… when out of nowhere, monsters leaped out. We couldn't stop them, they had ambushed our guards before so we had no one to protect us. They took Aryll and killed your father, oh Link, I'm so so sorry!" I was shocked. _What does she mean, they killed my father? Aryll? Does that mean…_

"They're gone?" I choked.

"Yes… and they stabbed my father. We barely made it out alive. Oh Link, please don't be angry with me. I'm so sorry!" She started crying again. I felt sick. _What am I going to do now?_


	4. Chapter 4

"Link, I'm very sorry." King Rhoam walked up to me after the funeral. My face was solemn, and I looked up at him.

"Thank you," I said in a monotone voice. My blonde hair was matted to my face by the cold, wet rain. Zelda nodded at me, tears running down her cheeks. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side.

"Link, what's wrong with you? You haven't cried once since your father died. For goodness sake, I've grieved more than you." I said nothing, just staring at her. I haven't felt anything, just numb with horror. She grabbed my shoulders.

"Link! Are you in there?" Her eyes were furious. She suddenly stepped back. "I don't know what's happened to you. You used to at least have some sort of soul. I thought you were better than this." And with that, she walked away, leaving me to ponder myself. Oddly, she was right. I didn't feel like I had a soul anymore. I just felt… empty.

* * *

_Three months later_

Sweat dripped down my face as I swung my sword left and right vigorously. I grunted as I thrust my sword forward into the fake target, stabbing it in the heart.

"Link." A voice startled me from behind, and I turned quickly. The King was standing there, sadness filling his eyes. I wiped my forehead and bowed.

"I'm sorry sir, I've been very busy lately." He just nodded.

"Link, I've had an idea. I thought-" He stopped, noticing the sword sticking out of the target.

"Oh, sorry," I hastily pulled it out and leaned on it casually.

"Since you've been so diligent with your sword fighting, I was wondering if you might like to have some training." I shook my head.

"Sorry, sir. Did I hear you correctly? You want me? To train?" I stood there, awestruck.

"Well," He fiddled with his robe. "You have been acting awfully, I don't know how to put this…" I scowled.

"Strange?"

"Yes, strange lately. It's been hard on Zelda, you do know that, don't you?" I lowered my head.

"It's just…" I trailed off, still not able to convey my feelings. Whenever I thought about my family, I just couldn't explain. I didn't like it, not feeling anything. I knew it was hard on Zelda, and I hated to hurt her. But I couldn't change it, I just couldn't.

"I know Link. I know." His face softened and he walked forward. He wrapped his large strong arms around me in a big comforting hug, but it felt wrong. _This is something a father would do, when his son was upset. But he's not my father. My father is gone. And so is Aryll. I'm alone,_ I thought, startled. I pushed back. His face was tight. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" I bolted out the door, wiping my eyes while I ran.

* * *

I must have started feeling things, because the next morning, I was immobilized by sadness. I couldn't move, so I just sat on my bed curled up in a ball. I wept all day, and no one asked where I was. The King must have relayed the events back to everyone. Suddenly a gentle knocking on the door startled me.

"Link," A sad voice drifted through the dark wood. I stood up, trembling. I unlocked the door and it opened a tiny bit. I just stood there.

"You can come in," I said in a raspy voice. My throat was hoarse from crying all day. Zelda pushed open the door, her face sad.

"Are you all right?" She said, stepping inside my room and scanning my red tearstained face.

"What does it look like?" I said, but I was too weak to be mad.

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you at the funeral. I was just so upset." She held out her hand. "Can we be friends again?" I choked out a sort of half laugh.

"Sure," I said and took it.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up early.

"Zelda?" I said, gently shaking her after I had already slipped quietly into her room. She didn't wake up, but instead groaned sleepily and rolled over. I was going to have to go alone. I searched around for a paper and pen, and found some neatly laying on her desk. I grabbed them both and hastily scribbled a note.

Dear Zelda,

I am paying my respects to my father and Aryll.

If you need me, I will be at the island.

From Link

PS: I'll miss you

I folded the note once and taped it to her door so she would see it when she woke up. Running down to the kitchens, I grabbed a small bag and filled it with food. The journey would be short, and I would make it on horseback. The stables were nearly empty this time of the morning, except for the stable boy. He was several years older than me, and he just sneered at me as I walked in.

"What are you doing, shrimp? Get back to the farms where you belong." I smiled, squaring my shoulders.

"At least I do more important things than picking up horse poop all day long." I brushed past him, picking a random horse and grabbing its saddle. I also picked up some fresh hay and an apple.

"What are you planning to do? Take that thing for a ride? You would probably just fall off with your skinny legs." He laughed at his insult, and I shrugged it off. Mounting the horse quickly, I tucked the hay and apple into my bag and galloped out of the stable.

* * *

The horse whinnied as I slowly walked across the bridge to the island. A sign that read Tarrey Town stuck lopsided out of the ground. I quickly wiped a tear from my eye as I wondered who wrote it. It had two curly y's, just like how Aryll used to write them. As soon as I reached the middle of the island, my breath caught in my throat and I just stood there. _How can they be gone?_ I thought. But something fluttering on a nearby stick caught my eye. I slowly walked towards it, but gained speed as I realized what it was. It was a long thin rectangle shape with a soft pink color. _Aryll's hair ribbon!_ I pulled it from the place it was stuck. It fluttered on the breeze, and I felt Aryll's presence. _I will never be alone,_ I thought. _They will always be in my heart._ This time, I let the tears fall as I tied the ribbon tightly around my wrist. Another part of myself came back to me as I mounted my horse and prepared for the ride home.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days after my eighth birthday, I was ready to go off to training.

"You'll do great," Zelda said as she brushed off my uniform. It was the first day of training, and of course, I was worried. King Rhoam smiled at me.

"Link, you look like a true knight already." I blushed a little, and stepped outside of the castle.

"Wait, Link. I have a surprise for you!" Zelda shouted running after me. "Look over there!" She wrapped her fingers around the sides of my head and gently turned so I could face the correct direction. A large brown horse with a warm white mane and tail stood, grazing on the lush grass. "Her name is Epona. I caught her while you were gone." She smiled, happy with her gift.

"Thank you, Zelda. I'll miss you," I said, hugging her.

"I'll miss you too," She whispered into my chest. I pulled away.

"Goodbye!" I shouted to everyone, as I mounted Epona.

"Goodbye!" Everyone chorused, and I rode off towards the school. The last thing I remember seeing was Zelda's sparkling eyes, sad to see me go but happy for the future I would have. Only it would be without her.

* * *

"Alright, everyone. I trust you know where your dorms are?" The instructor glanced down the line of ten-year-olds, his eyes stopping on me. I was obviously the shortest in the group, as I was the only eight-year-old. Everyone hastily pulled out the paper that had all the information on it. I had already memorized the paper, so I just clutched my folder to my chest, surveying the room. There was one kid who had already managed to make a fool of himself by dropping everything onto the floor. Another kid was taller than all the rest, and he was showing off his muscles to the children around him. He was clearly going to be better at this than I could ever be.

"Um, Excuse me. I have a question." The boy next to me shouted over the din of boys' speaking.

"Quiet, everyone." All the boys quieted at the sound of the instructor's voice. "What's your question?"

"I just wanted to know, when will we actually begin training." The boy cleared his throat, blushing.

"Oh, good question. We will start training tomorrow morning, so please rest tonight. You can all go to your dorms now if there are no more questions," Nobody said anything. "Okay then. Goodnight!" The instructor walked away, leaving us to navigate the way to our rooms. A voice to my right startled me.

"Hey. I'm Ace." I turned to recognize the same boy who asked the question.

"Oh, um… I'm Link." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Nice name. Do you want to walk to our dorms together? I'm in the twelfth hall." I nodded, pleased I had already made a friend.

"Sure. I'm in the twelfth hall too." He smiled, and we started walking.

"You're awfully short for a ten-year-old," He said, looking straight ahead.

"Um…" I blushed. "That's cause I'm not…" Ace looked at me, confused. "I'm eight." I laughed at how childish my voice sounded, and he did too.

"So you're some kind of prodigy?" He laughed. I shook my head, embarrassed.

"No. I'm about as stupid as the rest of you all." He sensed I was hiding something, but didn't say anything.

"Okay," And we walked in silence.

* * *

The following morning was rough.

"Are we allowed to kill people?" The tall kid shouted once we were all in the training room. He smiled wickedly.

"Well, it isn't encouraged, but go for it." The instructor said. I gulped and shrunk down. To my greatest fear, the tall kid turned to me.

"I'll go for that one, first." He pointed at me. My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest.

"Today we're going to work on drills, easy things. You're going to meet your personal trainer today also. I'll read off the list. Ace Kearns, you're with Oskar Flemming. Dylan Hail, you're with Tommy Alford…" He rattled on. I tuned out and stared at Ace, who was nervously biting his fingernails. I poked him in the shoulder.

"Don't do that. You'll seem weak." He looked down at me.

"Thanks, Link. You're right." Ace quickly moved his hands down at his sides.

"Link… um… You're with… Oh my. Is this right?" He turned to one of the personal trainers and showed them the list.

"I think so," She offered.

"Okay. Link, you're with Sana Harwood…" I stepped forward, trying to seem confident, but all that melted away as a girl stepped out from the door. She had cold, mean eyes, and a tight frown.

"Why do I end up with the shrimp?" She groaned. I blushed. "Look, he even blushes like a little four-year-old kid." She sighed, and I ducked my head.

"We all know why, Sana." The instructor said, glaring at her. She huffed and turned to me again.

"I'm not going to go easy on you, just because you're young. I hope you know that." She smiled, sickly sweet.

"I know that," I said, firmly.

"Okay, everyone. Time to meet your trainers and start on the drills. Have a great day, and remember to work hard!" The instructor said as he left the room. Sana started walking away toward the door leading to the courtyard. I ran to catch up with her.

"What drills are we doing?" I said as soon as we left the room. She whipped around, startling me.

"First rule. Don't talk to me. We do what I say we do, got it, shrimp?"

"Got it," I said, internally rolling my eyes. This was going to be a long four years.

* * *

"Fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty." I stood up. "Sixty push-ups." I frowned as I dusted off my hands. The motion felt less familiar without the weight of Aryll sitting on my back.

"Now do another four laps." I groaned quietly, but ran over to the edge of the large courtyard and began to complete my twenty-ninth assignment. She had been working me hard all morning long, and I was beginning to shake uncontrollably. She, of course, didn't care. On my fourth lap, I stopped, panting for breath.

"Training's over, Sana. Try not to kill him on his first day," The instructor said, coming outside. I gasped in relief.

"Thank goodness," I muttered.

"Look at the poor kid, he's shaking." The instructor said, motioning for us to come inside.

"I'm fine," I said, though he was right. I was completely exhausted.

"Yeah, he's fine. I said I wasn't going to give him any special treatment, and I didn't." She lifted her chin and walked inside.

* * *

That night, I lay awake shaking. I missed home, and I missed Aryll and my father. I missed the farm, I missed the castle. I missed King Rhoam and Zelda, and everything I knew. But everything here was new. I rolled over, regretting the motion as it sent waves of pain up my side. _Why do I always have to be the one who's different?_ I complained in my head. I shoved a pillow over my face, trying to block out everything. _Why me?_


	6. Chapter 6

The days passed quickly, and I gained strength quickly. We hadn't even touched the swords yet, just drills and hand to hand combat. But after one year passed, the instructor gave everyone a sword.

"We're going to be learning how to use swords today. Please, be careful of your peers and try not to stab anyone." The taller kid, who I now figured out was called Carson, spoke out loudly.

"Accidents happen," He said, smirking. Then he looked straight at me, glaring. Ace trembled next to me.

"I hate swords," He whispered in my ear. I punched his shoulder.

"Seriously? You're scared of a little sword?" I said, mockingly.

"Yeah," He said nervously. I smiled.

"Okay, everyone, I'm going to give you a dueling partner so you can fight each other. Ace, you're with Deen. Alisha, you're with Sameer…" He rattled off more names. "Link, you're with Carson," My heart dropped and Ace grabbed onto my shoulder.

"What the heck! Are they trying to kill you?" I shook my head.

"I can't believe it," I said. "Why would they put me with him?"

"Go to your dueling stations, there will be a trainer there to help you learn how to use the sword. Good luck!" The instructor said, closing his folder and walking out of the room.

"You're gonna need it," Ace said to me. "Try not to die, okay?" And he walked away. I started towards my station, seeing Carson coming towards me.

"Hey, buddy. Guess what? I already know how to use a sword. You're dead meat." I smiled at him.

"That's great. Good for you." He looked confused at me, a question in his eyes. He was probably thinking why was I smiling. We stepped onto the dueling pad.

"Alright, boys. First, you're going to hold the sword like this," The trainer said, demonstrating. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Could we please skip the training?" I asked politely. He nodded. I changed my stance, holding the sword out in front of me. Carson looked shocked that I knew what I was doing, but recovered and drew his sword.

"Say your last words, shrimp." He grinned, and I did too.

"I don't think so," And I jumped back, perfectly dodging his jab at me. I was ready for this. He was stronger and larger than me, but I had agility on my side. I followed the footwork that seemed so natural to me, dancing around him and making little cuts on his arm. Not deep enough to be harmful, just to draw a little blood for show. By this time, the other boys had crowded around us, watching the duel with wide eyes. Carson yelled in frustration as I jumped away from his swinging sword again and again. But Ace's expression of doubt distracted me, and I missed one of his attacks. His sword left a long stream of blood running down my leg. I didn't let out a sound, though. Rage boiled inside me and I lunged forward, my sword pointed straight at his chest. But I stopped. _I'm not a killer,_ I thought, and instead, I disarmed him. His sword clattered to the floor, and I winced at the pain in my leg. The boys rushed around me, yelling and shouting. But a banging made everyone quiet down.

"Link. Come over here. Now." I swallowed, recognizing the voice as Sana. The crowd parted for me, and I blushed. But to my greatest surprise, Sana grinned at me. "Good job." She whispered in my ear. I couldn't believe it.

"What's wrong?"

"The manager wants to speak with you." She said, happily, and I hung my head.

"Great. Now I'm going to get kicked out." I sighed.

"No! Just wait… you'll see." I was very confused, and she laughed at me. "Follow me." I obediently trailed after her, my heartbeat pounding in my ears. She opened the large dark wood doors and I stepped inside.

* * *

"Link. You have shown exceptional talent at our school for knighthood. We think that you should be moved up into more advanced classes, not with the classes you are in now. Also, your time will be cut into two years instead of four. We wouldn't want to keep you here when your talents could be used elsewhere, since you are already so gifted." The manager said, confidently. I just sat there, shrinking down into my chair. Sana was beaming through the whole thing.

"I'm sorry sir, I hate to interrupt, but I'm bleeding all over your office," I said, embarrassed.

"Oh yes, please go get cleaned up. Someone will bring your class schedule over to you in the morning."

"Thank you so much." He smiled, and I limped out of the room.

* * *

_Graduation Day_

"Thank you, everyone, for coming, and congratulations." The announcer said. I was ten now, and everyone around me was fourteen. I saw Ace in the audience. He was going to graduate two years after me. As I stepped off the stage to go gather my things, He rushed after me.

"Link!" He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"I'm going to miss you," I said.

"I'm gonna miss you too, shrimp." We both laughed. "Who knew you were so special? Well, I did from the beginning." He seemed so proud of himself. "Can I help you get your things?" I shook my head.

"It's okay, I don't really have that much to carry. I guess this is goodbye." We hugged again.

"Bye, Link. Thanks for being my friend."

"Same for you. I couldn't have done this without you. Goodbye." He sniffed and I walked away, sadness filling me. I was leaving someone behind, losing someone again. Opening the door to my dorm, I gathered my clothes and my letters from Zelda. Epona was waiting outside for me. I ran to her. "Epona!" I shouted, and leaped onto her back. It felt so good to be outside of the school, to finally be free again. "Yah!" I yelled, and we sped off towards Hyrule Castle.


	7. Chapter 7

"Link!"

"Zelda!" Zelda and I ran to each other.

"You're back! Why so early?"

"I was exceptional, so they sent me away." I said, proudly. She laughed at me.

"Guess what?" Her eyes sparkled.

"You know I hate guessing games," I smiled.

"Father is letting me make you my appointed knight in four years! Isn't that cool?" I spun her around, laughing. "You're so strong now!" She giggled.

"That's cool…" I said. It felt so good to be back, and with Zelda again.

"I'm going to tap you on the shoulders and have to be super serious in front of everybody!" She laughed. "Oh wait, father said you have to meet with him first, before you get settled back in." I scratched my head.

"Oh no. Am I in trouble?" I said, upset.

"No, I'm sure you're fine. He wouldn't tell me why, though..." She shook her head. "Anyway, you'd better get going. I think he's in the library."

* * *

"Um… Sir, you sent for me?" I called out. My voice echoed through the large shelves of books.

"Oh yes, hello, Link." His face was serious. "I have something to show you." He placed a skinny package wrapped in brown paper in my hands. I unwrapped it carefully. Inside was a shiny, iridescent sword. It's handle had soft brown leather wrapped around it, and above that was carved with what looked almost like wings, with a diamond cut out in the middle. The blade was long and sharp with the Triforce symbol in the bottom section.

"This sword has been in this castle for years beyond my time. It is said to be created by the Goddess Hylia, and forged into a sword by the goddess's chosen hero and her spirit, Fi. It is also said that the sword chooses its master." I was in awe.

"Then why should I have it?" He stared at me.

"I have a feeling that your fate is entwined with this sword."

* * *

I heard a knock on my door, and I got up to open it.

"Hi-" I gasped. There stood Zelda in her ceremonial dress, a cream color that flowed around her. "You look… nice?" I mumbled.

"Thanks." She said, blushing. "Um, are you ready?" She bit her lip. Then she surveyed me in my pajamas. "Link!" She screeched. "You don't even have your outfit ready?"

"Um… about that-"

"Nope." She cut me off quickly. "I'll leave so you can get changed. But hurry up, it's going to start soon!" She ran out of the room.

* * *

I looked down at my arms, seeing the pink ribbon. _I know you're with me, Aryll. I know you can see how far I've come,_ I thought, taking my patterned arm bands and beginning to wrap them around my arms. I tied them securely and moved on to the next. Surveying myself in the mirror, I didn't look too bad. My blue tunic fit properly now that I was fourteen. My boots were laced up tightly and my armbands were wrapped tightly.

"Link, are you ready yet?" Zelda's muffled voice came through the door. She groaned. I opened the door hastily, knowing she would be leaning against it. Sure enough, I heard the thump of her falling against the wall.

"Hah." I said, laughing at her scowling face. She stood up and brushed herself off.

"Not funny. You look terrible, by the way." She whipped her hair around and turned, walking in the wrong direction.

"You know, the door is that way," I shouted, stifling a laugh. She turned again, keeping her head high and expression serious. But I saw her break into a smile and run once she thought I couldn't see her.

* * *

I knelt in front of Zelda.

"Do you swear to protect Hyrule, even at the cost of your life?" I swallowed.

"Yes."

"Do you swear by the Goddess Hylia?"

"Yes." I trembled a little at the huge promises I was making. Zelda took the master sword from the King and tapped my shoulders and my head. Everyone stood up and cheered around us, and I smiled.

"Then I make you my appointed knight!" She beamed. _She looks so pretty, with her face glowing with happiness like that, _I thought. She was standing in front of the large stained glass window that depicted a picture of the Goddess Hylia surrounded with lush green plants and flowers. The colored light made Zelda's hair look like a halo. I stood up, and she took my hand.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," She said, winking. She passed me my sword and we walked outside. I knew the promises I made would change something about my life, but I could never expect what happened.


	8. Chapter 8

"Zelda, I have something to tell you." King Rhoam said, as he approached us on the field.

"What, father?" Zelda asked, curiously.

"A few months ago, I recieved a prophecy about the calamity ganon returning." Zelda gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth in surprise. "I have unearthed all the ancient sheikah weapons and devices in an attempt to stop the calamity again. But there is something I need you to do."

"Yes, we'll do anything to help." I spoke up for Zelda and I.

"I need you two to pick one person from each race to command the divine beasts. That way, we can keep our best soldiers to protect the castle." I nodded, considering it.

"That's a good idea. I will get-"

"We. We will get started." Zelda interrupted me.

"Yes, we." I cleared my throat, my face turning red.

"You can teleport to the different towns with your Sheikah Slate, Zelda. I must go now, but good luck. Choose wisely." The King looked worn out and tired, and Zelda was still shocked.

"Why would he not tell me?" She asked me.

"I don't know. Maybe he thinks he can handle it by himself." She took out her device and grabbed my hand.

"Ready?" She said.

"Oh no. I hate teleporting! Can we please do it the old fashioned way? I always get so disoriented. Wait no-"

* * *

Zelda laughed as we landed. I had fallen over and was so dizzy I didn't know where we were.

"It's okay, we're in the southern mines by Goron town. We're sure to meet someone strong here."

"It's okay, I'm fine," I panted. I stood up, regretting it immediately after I had to lean against a rock so I didn't throw up. She walked faster, still laughing. As soon as I had gotten my bearings, I followed her too. We came up to a Goron miner.

"Excuse me, sir, do you know who's the best miner here?" Zelda politely asked.

"Well," He laughed and scratched his head. "I would say me, but that's not true. It would probably be Krane. He can break boulders with his bare hands!" Zelda clapped her hands.

"Oh, that's perfect. Where can we find him?"

"He's that one over there with the large sledgehammer." He pointed to a particularly burly goron, and we walked over.

"Excuse me, are you Krane?" I said. The Goron nodded but continued his work.

"Would you mind talking to us for a minute?" Zelda said warily. He put down the hammer and turned to us.

"Every minute I waste talking to you losers are rupees lost. I need to work as hard as I can to support my family, and that means not wasting my time with you two. Get lost, kids." He turned back to his work and we left. I sat down by a nearby hot spring, dipping my hand in the warm water while Zelda surveyed her options.

"Hey, why are you so down, kid?" I looked up to see a friendly Goron looking my way. He was sitting on the other side of the spring, dangling his feet in the water. Some little kids played around him, splashing and laughing.

"Well, my friend and I were just hoping to get someone to help us. Someone super strong and willing to help, even if it cost their life."

"My, that's a big request. I think everyone here has a family. You're not going to get someone here, I bet." I nodded, feeling downcast.

"That's probably true." Zelda sat down beside me.

"Well, I could do it," The Goron said thoughtfully. "I don't have any family left, I just help watch these kids while their parents are working. I work at night. I'm pretty strong, and I'd be willing to risk my life for the fate of something important."

"That's wonderful! What's your name?" Zelda asked, beaming.

"Daruk."

* * *

Rito village was colder than I expected, so when we landed I shivered uncontrollably.

"Link, calm down. It's just a little wind," Zelda said, annoyed. We had dropped off Daruk at the castle so King Rhoam could explain everything to him. "We just need to find someone here, then we can go to Zora, Gerudo, and then back home." She counted off her fingers.

"Wait, that's only four. What about the Hylian?" I said, confused.

"That's you!" Zelda said, and she tapped my nose, laughing. I walked away from her, annoyed now also.

"Anyone here wanna help us?" I yelled. A light pink Rito woman walked towards us.

"I know someone who can help you. Follow me!" She said, excitedly. We walked to a large platform where a crowd of Rito villagers were. "Revali!" She shouted, pushing us to the front. A dark blue Rito was doing flying flips in the air and twirling around, showing off every trick he knew.

"What are Hylians doing here? Sakki, what have you done this time?" The Rito which I now know as Revali landed, groaning at Sakki.

"They need your help." Revali turned to us.

"How can I help?"

"Are you willing to devote your life to the protection of your people?" Zelda said, running over her speech again.

"Why sure." He said, looking proudly at the crowd.

"Great." Zelda said, and she grabbed our hands and we disappeared from sight.

* * *

In Zora, we found a lady named Mipha who blushed every time she saw me, and in Gerudo we found a woman named Urbosa. She was strong and courageous, everything we needed. Both were ready to fight.

"Father, we have found four worthy people to represent their race and run the divine beast," Zelda cried as she collapsed into a chair. I stood there, wobbling slightly.

"Outstanding. I couldn't have picked better champions myself." He smiled, and I sort of did too, proud of our accomplishment. "I have explained everything to them, and they're on their way to learn the controls right now. Thank you again, both of you."

"You're welcome," Zelda mumbled into a pillow. I was tired too, and still very dizzy from teleporting so much.

"Master Link, are you okay? You look very pale." King Rhoam said, his words echoing in my ears. I nodded slightly.

"I'm… fine… just a little...dizzy…" The room spun and the last thing I remembered was Zelda standing up hurriedly with a worried expression on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

I groaned, opening my eyes. I saw the familiar white ceiling and felt the soft sheets of my bed. _I must be in my room,_ I thought. I had a terrible headache, but when I stood up I didn't fall over like before. I opened my door, seeing Zelda waiting for me. She immediately smiled, relieved when I walked out.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay. I was worried there." She said. I smiled.

"No, I'm fine."

"My father is running some tests out on the field today. He's testing the guardians." She clapped her hands. "Come one! I want to watch!" I had to run after her to keep up.

* * *

King Rhoam watched as his head of ancient technologies fumbled with the controls.

"I think you push that button," He whispered. Zelda laughed, and I elbowed her.

"Stop it! They're trying to focus," I shushed her and stared as the large guardian began to move across the field. I set my sword in my lap. I always took it with me, now. I rested my hands on my chin and sighed, breathing in the scent of flowers and fresh spring grass. Zelda poked me.

"Look! They're going to start practicing the lasers!" She cried, a grin spreading on her face. Three people took a large pile of wood and moved it in front of the guardian.

"Try not to take anyone's heads off, okay?" Rhoam said to the man again.

"Sure, your highness, I'll try." He was shaking, I could tell from the way the control pad shook. He hesitantly flipped a lever, and a deafening sound erupted from the guardian. The wood exploded into a million tiny pieces, and my ears rang.

"Good job!" King Rhoam yelled, or it seemed as if he were yelling. I stood up, covering my ears. I held out a hand for Zelda to stand up too, but she pushed my hand away and stood up herself. I turned red, and instead brushed off my pants.

"Father, it worked! We'll defeat the calamity for sure!" Zelda cried, jumping up and down.

"Yep, I knew it would. We're done for the day. Let's pack up and get back in the castle." Everyone started putting equipment away, satisfied at their day's work.

"Link, let's go ride horses! We can visit a shrine again, or-" She was interrupted by a loud clanking. "What-" The guardian came alive again. I whipped around and saw that the head of ancient technologies had accidentally broken a lever on the control panel, and was frantically trying to stick it back on before the guardian killed us all. I flung my sword out of its sheath and ran towards the guardian. I knew it was stupid, and reckless, and everything else. But I had to do it. As I ran, I yelled, feeling the heat of the guardian's laser before it shot me. I dodged, leaping out of the way. It rose up on its spidery legs, coming towards me. I grabbed onto one of the legs, and it shook me furiously, trying to get me off. But when it raised its leg to slam me into the ground, I jumped off, landing on its head. I braced myself and plunged my sword into its eye socket. It exploded, short-circuiting. I was flung into the air and landed in the grass with a thud. I sat up, rubbing my head.

"Did I get it?" I wondered aloud. Zelda rushed up to me.

"You did it! You saved everyone!" She cried. I blushed.

"No, I didn't. If I hadn't jumped in there, all the equipment wouldn't be broken." I stared at a broken control panel from where the guardian had trampled it. Zelda laughed at me.s

"If you hadn't jumped in there, we would all be dead." She turned towards the remains of the smoking beast. "No one's ever defeated a guardian before with only a sword." She said in awe. I began walking towards the castle, trying to ignore the king's amazed expression. I just wanted to be normal again, living with my father and Aryll on our simple farm. I wanted to be a boy, not a hero, not a knight, or a champion.

* * *

"_Link! The fate of Hyrule rests in your hands!" A short woman with a large hat crowed at me, worry and sadness in her eyes. _

"_How do you know me?" I said, hearing my voice echo. We were standing in a blank land of nothingness, except for red and black smoke that was floating around. She shook her head, laughing._

"_I have known you your whole life Link, I've just never met you. But I've seen you," I was very confused._

"_What do you mean? That's not possible." I thought for a moment. "Who are you?" She laughed._

"_I'm someone you will meet in a long, long time. But just be ready, for the-" A loud rumbling noise cut her off. I stumbled, but regained my balance._

"_For what?" I shouted._

"_Just remember that the fate of Hyrule rests with you, Link. You are the chosen hero of the sword, you must protect Zelda. And remember-"_

* * *

I woke up.

"No, no no!" I said, banging my head with my hand. "Why? I have to find out what she says!" I shouted at myself, furious. "What do I have to remember? What should I be ready for?" I sat up, groaning. "What's wrong with me?" My voice broke. "I can't even protect what I need to. That's stupid." I cried. "I'm stupid."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This part might be a tiny bit violent, sorry! Just a warning. Hope you enjoy!**

**~Saffron**

King Rhoam had started to test more and more ancient technology, making sure everything was ready. We could all feel it now, like a dense fog of despair that hung inside the palace. Zelda grabbed my hand.

"Link, I'm worried. Can you feel it too?" I nodded.

"It's fine. We'll be okay. Your father has all the guardians and divine beasts up and running, right?"

"Yes, but something feels off…" I put my arm around her.

"Everything will work out." A rumbling like in my dream suddenly shook the floor. I unsheathed my sword.

"What's happening?" Zelda cried, leading me out of the castle. All the staff of the castle followed us, running while screaming into the field. King Rhoam was out too, with his team of ancient technology workers. They were all carrying control panels, and the guardians were alight, ready to fire.

"It's starting. We must prepare to fight." I said. I stared at the castle, which was now covered in the red and black smoke. _That dream was a message of what's to come,_ I thought. A deafening roar echoed through the air, and a beast emerged from the smoke, surrounding the castle. The sky turned grey and Zelda gasped next to me.

"Link, we have to run away!" She grabbed me, trying to pull me away, but I stayed put.

"No. We still have the guardians and the divine beasts. We just have to be careful." I looked into her eyes. "I'll protect you," She nodded.

"Thank you." Both of us turned as large red balls of flames began raining down.

"What the-" I jumped out of the way as one landed right where I had been standing a minute ago. For some strange reason I couldn't place, the fireballs didn't seem to be aimed at the people. They were meant for the divine beasts and the guardians.

"Oh no!" Zelda cried, as one struck a guardian. But it didn't explode, like I thought it would. It's eye instead turned from blue to red. To my greatest horror, it began shooting laser beams around at the crowd of people. Bodies littered the ground as more and more guardians became infected with Calamity Ganon's dark magic. I had a horrible realization. _If he's going for the guardians, he must be going for the divine beasts too. And those things are more powerful than any other weapons we have!_

"We have to get out of here," I grabbed her hand, and we ran. That might be the thing I most regret about my life, running. I left all those innocent people behind, the King, the castle staff, innocent villagers who had just been walking around. I was snapped back into reality when heard Zelda scream and watched her trip over a body. I stopped as soon as I saw the face. It was King Rhoam.

* * *

"Link!" Zelda screamed, tears running down her face. "It's my father! My father!" She wept. Her head snapped up suddenly. "We have to go. We can't die or there will be no one left to save everyone!" She grabbed my hand and started running for the forest.

"No. I have to defeat him. The lady in my dream…" _This sounds crazy,_ "She said the fate of Hyrule rests with me."

"Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't. But right now, I need you. So come with me!" She shouted. But she knew it was a lost cause. I wouldn't budge.

"No. You go, I'll join you in a second." I ran towards the castle in a zig-zag pattern so I wouldn't get hit by a laser. As soon as I saw Calamity Ganon looming over me, I shouted in his face.

"You cannot destroy my village, or my people, or my life. I will fight you till the end, Ganon!" My voice rang.

"Hahaha! Little boy, you think you can beat me?" He cackled, sending shivers up my spine. His voice sounded like metal scraping against metal, or nails on a chalkboard. I drew my sword.

"If I die protecting my people, then so be it. But I will not run away, not from anything!" I screamed, thinking of the king lying lifeless on the ground. _I will avenge his life._ Ganon jumped down from atop the castle's tower, landing on the ground with a large thud. He was even larger face to face. He was a huge spider-like creature with wild red hair framing a menacing human-like face. He drew his giant sword that glowed orange. _A fire sword!_ I thought, and if I hadn't been looking death in the eye, I would've been in awe.

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you so much for reading this and I hope you are enjoying it! Please remember to review! Thanks!**

**~Saffron465**


	11. Chapter 11

"I will fight, then, boy. But just know that your life rests in my hands," Ganon grabbed me with his large hand, and I drove my sword downwards into his hand. He laughed. "I was going to say, 'literally', but that works too." He flung me into the castle wall. I yelped but stood back up. Running at him, I stabbed his leg this time. He jumped back. "No, little boy. That's naughty," He laughed again. I began the simple routine of battle, the footwork. Dancing around him just like I did with Carson, I realized I had agility on my side. But something felt wrong. My leg was injured from being thrown against the wall, so I was too slow. I missed his sword, making mine clatter out of my hands.

"No!" I shouted as he drew a circle around me with his sword. Flames leapt up, jumping for oxygen.

"I'm going to kill you slowly, child." He picked me up again and put me on the roof. I tried to kick and hit him, but he just shattered my leg between his thumb and pointer finger. I shouted in pain, yelling for him to stop. But he reached down to the ground, and picking up my beautiful master sword, he cackled.

"Don't…" I said, willing him to stop. I tried hitting him again, but I couldn't reach him. He snapped my sword into two pieces, and I heard someone cry out, 'No!' from the ground.

"Say goodbye to your world!" He used his pointer finger to squeeze my chest. Stars danced across my vision, and I gasped for breath. He pushed harder, still, until I couldn't bear it anymore. I went limp, and he picked me up and dropped me on the ground near the forest. "There. If you weren't dead, you will be now." He left and returned to the castle, leaving me on the grass. Miraculously, I was still breathing. But horror was rapidly filling me. I knew I was going to die.

"Link! No! How could you do this?" I heard a voice above me, and through all the pain I saw Zelda.

"Zelda..." With each word, the pain grew. I grimaced as she grabbed my arms.

"It's okay, I've got you." She dragged me as I was drifting in and out of consciousness, until we were deep in the forest. She looked at me, tears spilling down her perfect face.

"Zelda...I'm so sorry about...Your father…"

"Shh." She sat next to me, stroking my hair. "You'll be okay," She bit her lip. "You have to be." I breathed out heavily. I couldn't see much, with everything blurred, but I could tell it was bad. Very bad. She sat with me quietly. I broke the silence with,

"Zelda, I can't… I don't want to leave you." I choked out a sentence. My ears were ringing and tears ran down my cheeks. Zelda was crying too.

"You won't. Don't say that," Her head suddenly snapped up as there was a rustle in the brush next to us. A tall figure approached us. Zelda stood up, alarmed, ready to protect me.

"Calm down, princess. I'm one of the few remaining of the Sheikah tribe, and I'm here to protect the chosen one. And you, of course," She chuckled, and Zelda was confused.

"How can you protect him when he's almost dead already?" Her voice broke as I coughed and blood spattered out. Two more Sheikah approached out of the foliage, startling us. The first one said something in a foreign language, and the other two responded.

"Give me your Sheikah slate." Zelda offered it to her, and she took it eagerly. The other two people came closer to me, and I closed my eyes, feeling very weak. I didn't like it, feeling so powerless.

"Stop! Don't touch him!" Zelda cried, running to my aid.

"No, princess. They are lifting him so we can take him with us. I was picked up, and I shouted in pain. My leg hung limply, and they were startled by how bad my injuries were. She reached out a hand to Zelda and put her other hand on one of the ladies carrying me. Blue light enveloped us and I willed myself to stay alive for Zelda.

* * *

"He will have no memories," The Sheikah woman said. Zelda wiped her eyes.

"If he is alive, that's all that matters. And we'd better hurry, he looks not very well-" I groaned softly as the two women laid me down in a small indent in the floor. Zelda knelt down beside me.

"Link, I want you to know something. Don't feel bad for not defeating the calamity. Something my father once said to me was, There has to be good so that good can prove it's purity against it. And Ganon now knows that there is good in the world, good so pure that it will protect it's people even if it must die to do that." She whispered.

"Thank you…" I managed to sort of smile. "Zelda, I will find you. Even if I can't remember anything, anything at all, I will find you and I will make sure that we meet again. I will defeat Ganon, and I will keep you in my heart forever. I promise. And also, one more thing." I took a shallow breath and felt my eyelids getting heavy. The color drained from her face. "Zelda, I think… I think I love you." If I hadn't been dying, I would have blushed.

"Link, I-" I coughed again and the ladies all turned to me.

"Ms, we'd better put him under." She had her hands at the controls and Zelda sucked in a breath.

"Zelda, wait." My heart, miraculously still pounding, raced. "I...can't leave you," Zelda shook her head, crying.

"Do it." She said. The lady pushed the button.

"No! Zelda, no!" Was all I got out. They say your life flashes before your eyes before you die. I guess that was happening with me. I remembered Zelda and I on horseback, chasing each other. Or Zelda appointing me as her knight, or us watching stars. I remembered King Rhoam, with his gentle eyes and encouraging words. And I remembered Ace and all the lessons he taught me, and Sana who helped me become tough and strong. My father and Aryll, whom I would soon be joining. I found peace in that. And as my eyes closed and my breathing slowed, I knew my promise was true. I would find her and defeat Ganon. Whether it meant life or death for me, that didn't matter. What truly mattered was that I would be with her again, and I would never be alone.

* * *

_100 years later…_

"..."

"...open your eyes…"

"Open your eyes…" A bright light shone, even through the darkness.

"Open your eyes."

"Wake up, Link." I opened my eyes to see a dark ceiling with soft blue lights. Sitting up, I surveyed my surroundings. The room was very dark, and I was sitting in some sort of indent in the floor. I stood up and stepped out of the indent, and I noticed the large contraption that was above the indent. It had gently pulsing blue lights, and looked as if it was doing something to me. My mind felt fuzzy, and I rubbed my forehead. _Who am I? My name must be Link, but who was that talking? _I thought, still very confused. That was when I noticed a small pedestal in the corner of the room. I walked over to it, my bare feet slapping softly on the floor. I reached out my hand and gingerly tapped it. It spun, and a portion of it raised, revealing a small rectangular shaped tablet. Suddenly the voice spoke again.

"That is a Sheikah slate. Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber." I reached out my hands and picked it up, feeling the weight of it in my hands. Turning it over, I saw a strange glowing circle on the back in the shape of an eye. It seemed familiar, although I didn't think I had seen it before. I held it in one hand, and suddenly a large door in front of me slid open, making a loud echoing rumble. I tentatively walked through, stopping as I came to two chests. One held a shirt, and the other held pants. I put both on, feeling warmer as I looped the Sheikah Slate through my belt. I ran down the long hallway until I came to a small puddle of water with a large boulder blocking my way. Using a running start, I launched myself onto the rock and quickly climbed over it. Jumping off the top, I was finally outside. The soft grass blew in the wind, and I walked until I reached a grassy cliff. The sun shone above me and the breeze ruffled my hair. The sight took my breath away. A forest was below me, and large mountains and volcanoes were in the distance. A huge open field spanned out after what looked like a wall. Turning to my left, I noticed a figure in the distance. He was relatively old, and he carried a walking stick. As soon as he saw me, he turned his back and walked to his fire, which was behind him under a small alcove of rocks. He seemed familiar, also. As I ran to talk to him, I stopped to pick up small mushrooms and sticks on the way. But every time I looked off the edge of the cliff, something tugged deep inside of me. I wondered why did everything seem so familiar, but very distant at the same time. What did my future hold for me?

_The End_

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you all loved my story! I had so much fun writing it and I hope you all make sure to read my other Zelda story, It's Dangerous To Go Alone. This was the prequel to that, so... Anyways, I hope you liked it just as much as I did and please leave reviews and recommend it! Thanks! Happy reading!**

**~Saffron**


End file.
